


What We Have Is Not For Us

by squashkin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, 90s strip club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Bottom YoungHyun, Consent, Dick Jokes, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Freeform, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Implied Consent, Love Bites, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Pet Names, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Retro, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Thighs, Top Jae, atleast, brief mention of dowoon, brief mention of sungjin, brief mention of wonpil, but it so happens brian orders jae around so, but were focusing on brian and jae, except for sungin and dowoon because theyre bouncers or guards i guess, i wasnt sure how to write moans, idk what dynamic is that, maybe? - Freeform, romanized names, theres a lil if u squint, vintage, whatever its the 90s gay sex is a crime, wonpil is gay strip club owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashkin/pseuds/squashkin
Summary: Younghyun, who' s known as "Kitten", is a gay pole dancer in a strip club, the cheers of the crowd his favorite vice. But there is one, going by the name of Jaehyung, lurking in his touches, a personal magnet. There is something more in them, more than fucks in a gay strip club in the 90s, more than Younghyun dares to dream, tries not to jinx himself.If, by the chance he dances, should he finally own all of Jaehyung's attention? Or is he blind, and it's only around now he notices how wrapped Jaehyung is around the click of his heels, the bend of his body, the curl of his fingers?





	What We Have Is Not For Us

**Author's Note:**

> 3k words.......... no words  
it looked like a novel to me while writing in my phone it had 7 pages im sorry its short. again

There's the smoky haze and drunken stupor of men outside, and the quick scuttle of those minding their own business, tucked into their suits, ignoring the flash of need and another fuck into their bed for tonight. There's the invitation of neon lights, bass boosted synths and eclectic beats, men in drag or dressed in tight pinup clothes, calling for a warm body, for another toss of beer and wine, for another cigarette. Most times, the people will pass them over, but as night cloaks the sun, lust clouds the mind over reason.

Hidden between clobbered alleys, is **DayDream** , a gem of a gay strip club. Younghyun— or as the crowd calls him, _ Kitten— _ gleams bright for a crowd hungry for him. That's all they can do— they watch him, hands outstretched, as he grinds on the pole and _ twirls _, drops to the floor, lolling his head and mouth to the side. There is a blaze burning behind his dark irises, a desire that runs fresh in the atmosphere, enough to make the audience bend to his will.

But there is one, no matter what Younghyun does, who won't bend. Between sessions and whispers among pent-up customers, once or twice a month, Younghyun's regular enters like fog that has built the world outside the strip club, an entity different from the purple and red neon lights. Where there's the rumble of 90s pop rolling to get naked, and the crowd screaming for more skin, the bespectacled stranger stands to only one corner of the room, watching Younghyun intently— but ever so slightly interested.

That irks Younghyun—whenever after his dances, the stranger walks off, only for Younghyun to later find out he's been booked by the very same person. Younghyun doesn't know his job, his age, his birthday, his _ anything, _ doesn't know why he never wandered to the others, why he pays and favors Younghyun single-mindedly. It doesn't really matter, usually, but this one, Younghyun is somehow drawn to him. However, Younghyun knows the name he screams whenever they fuck— _ wasn't it Jaehyung? _— knows how softly the man says his stage name, how tender and rough he was all at the same time. And maybe sometimes, with the other customers, Younghyun has to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning a name different from the one with him.

Tonight, Younghyun made it sure, _ so sure _ , to break that passive gaze about him. It was one of Jaehyung's visit days— Younghyun already observes that this one comes around the 6th and 15th of every month, during whenever Younghyun is scheduled for the stage. Today's one of them days— the shrill note of hard music, of Crystal Waters jiving to Madonna and George Michael. People have shed their suits and A-Line skirts for something brighter, flashier, to match the disco pop ball bouncing off staccato red across the room. On the 15th of September, Younghyun's sure that _ the regular _ would come, _ will come _, and more will flood their strip club.

The cold air outside beckons for someone to fit in, lips to kiss and moans to hear— they've always had the highest sales during ber months, and the most attributed to Younghyun's spectacular performance.

_ "—ladies and gentlemen, tonight's star performer, Kitten!—" _

Younghyun's sure, when he lifts his tufted curled orange hair, and the lights dimmed to center on him and the pole, he was sure, _ tonight is the night to break Jaehyung's facade. _ He even had sharp eye makeup, wings to a point and eyeshadow smoked, highlights high and golden on his cheek, lips a tinted deep cherry red. He spots Jaehyung standing in his usual spot, his stance tall, quiet when others riot for him to begin. 

_ But did Younghyun spot a smile, a different gaze holding him behind those glasses? _

The pole's ice between the burn of his thighs, the lift of his legs, the trail of his hands left on its wake. But he's still annoyed, _ still mad _ , to the point Younghyun drop-splits on the floor, rolls to grind briefly downwards, guided by the music's hypnotizing beat, eye contact constant on Jaehyung. Younghyun drops offstage, high-heeled lace boots clicking on the floor sharply, only to pause and dance onto a customer's lap, flushing as the crimson patron responds to his moans. Younghyun smirks, not because the crowd cheers, but because Jaehyung's face is crumpled, torn, _ just as annoyed as Younghyun feels _. Before the customer can touch Younghyun, the dancer moves, winks, returns to his routine.

Younghyun's breath comes short, the grip on the pole firm, but his muscles aching. He can taste sweat in the air, the lust right at the tip of his tongue, the traces of the crowd's breath against his sheer teddy corset. The stage tips to his heels, bowing for a final dip, eyes captivating for one final wink, tongue out, dripping, and waving to signal the end.

And as usual, the strip club's manager and owner, Kim Wonpil— _ HoneyRabbit _ , and not as innocent as his stage name suggests _ — _ moves his head towards the end of the club's back, much spacier, hallway, towards Younghyun's room. Maybe Younghyun _ did _ do it tonight, finally snapping some string in Jaehyung's mind. "Good," he mutters, locking the door behind him, only to be faced with some tall man stuffed inside the confines of a suit. Except, this _ is _ Jaehyung, glaring at Younghyun behind those round glasses of his.

"Well, Jaehyung, for starters I'm pretty pissed that for the last three months we've been fucking, not once have I seen anything on your face."

Jaehyung softens, tilts his head to the side, blinked owlishly. The soft, aged mellow cream hues of the room is in contrast of the strip club's overall presentation. Jaehyung sits plush on the velvet duvet while the waterbed underneath hums steady, drapes his coat on one of the nearby dressers. Younghyun sighs, turns off all the pastel lights except for the lamps. There is a contrast between the 'Jaehyung' Younghyun sees from afar and the 'Jaehyung' he sees up close— just now, he realizes that. The Jaehyung from afar is aloof and cold, apart from the crowd whenever Younghyun performs, but up close, he sees Jaehyung's slim but firm build, surprisingly muscled, a face angelic yet secretive, a shadow longer than his, black, slicked back mop head on top of fair skin. For Younghyun, everything about Jaehyung is beyond comprehension.

But Jaehyung's proven to be human, like the beads of sweat form on Jaehyung's peach forehead, the hints of smile lines around his eyes, his neck red and peppered with lovebites Younghyun left behind, cheeks teased pink and his black mess of a hair, Younghyun continues to marvel at how his body has ever found a home in the hands of Jaehyung. 

Again, Jaehyung clumsily kissed Younghyun's bruised lips, mouthing on it, palms gliding on his sheer clothing, sensitive skin. Younghyun had to break the kiss to come up for air, spit mixing with spit, still shivering under Jaehyung's touch toying at the crotch of his corset teddy. There's a curious look inside Jaehyung's eyes, one that Younghyun just saw tonight.

"What is it?" 

Jaehyung stubbornly hums in response, trails a dainty forefinger on the strained impression of Younghyun's cock. 

"Your performance's wicked, a slappy do—" Jaehyung begins, earning a groan from Younghyun. "I thought," Younghyun huffs, ignoring the jolt from his cock up to his spine. "I thought you'll stop talking slang when we fuck—"

Jaehyung innocently shrugs, face still showing zero signs of emotions. "Guess it, I forgot boo—"

"—my name's not _ boo _, that's the stripper three doors down—"

"—ah, but I might stop if you dance to me the way you danced a while ago."

Younghyun pauses, watches Jaehyung move to sit on a chair across the waterbed, beckons with his hand for Younghyun to start.

"I don't give private performances," Younghyun mumbles weakly, to which Jaehyung chuckles at. 

"I did book for one, as an exception."

Younghyun had to recollect, to breathe, fumbles with a stationed cassette player to start _ anything _ just so he could distract himself, before tentatively beginning again. A while ago was easier with a stranger, with Jaehyung at a distance and a foreign body close. It was easier for Younghyun to pretend, and _ to dare. _

This close, as he steps into the space between Jaehyung's thighs, rolls against Jaehyung's vested chest, this one's harder. The tension hangs thick in the air like spent gunpowder, the changed song's low saxophone beat fumbling Younghyun's steps. Already, he almost falters twice, but lands with a graceful _ plop _on Jaehyung's thigh, ass drops to rub against a growing erection, bends to lick a strip on Jaehyung's neck, bites softly. He catches a satisfying hitch in Jaehyung’s breathing. The music ends with Younghyun rolling down to face Jaehyung's erection, presses his own against his tight clothing. 

"—don't breathe hard on my dick," Jaehyung hums, to which Younghyun clicks his tongue, unzipping pants.

"You laughed when I almost slipped in my routine. Remember I can bite this thing off."

"Kitten, _ wait—" _ Jaehyung's protests slipped under Younghyun's tongue lapping him up, highlights on cheekbones shining double with sweat and a tiny amount of dusting pink. Younghyun has only managed to suck on half of Jaehyung, when the man has bent over him, panting and whining above him.

"_ Kitten— _" Jaehyung weakly pushes Younghyun off, looks at him through skewed glasses. "—not there." Slowly, they made their way back to the waterbed. Younghyun had taken his time to remove his heeled boots and teddy bodysuit, taken his time to glance ate Jaehyung pulling on his tie, his shoes, his vest, hiss when Jaehyung playfully teases a line on Younghyun's chest down to his abdomen. "Hella get your socked feet away from me," Younghyun swats, ignoring the way he melts at Jaehyung's laugh.

"Hey," Younghyun squirms away from Jaehyung leaning into him. "You're oddly cheery today."

"Well, anyone should be oddly cheery on their birthday."

At this, Younghyun scrambles to sit up, frowns down at Jaehyung eyebrows arched high into his forehead.

"How come you didn't tell me? Why are you here!"

"I didn't tell you, Kitten, because I know you're going to ask me that."

"Well, I for one, thinks this is wack. Second, there's better places than here."

Jaehyung shuffles his body next to where Younghyun had settled. It's jarring and hilarious, at least for Younghyun, to see Jaehyung try to act cool and cover up his stuttering.

"Alrighty, then. If I may be honest, this is where I really want to be." 

"Why?"

The question Younghyun posed was just rhetorical really. It's evident in Jaehyung's sudden silence, his awkward intertwined fingers, how there's a different lingering feeling in the air, a different touch from Jaehyung's usual hungry stare. And, as if by chance, the mood shifts back, the dreamlike state almost an illusion. Jaehyung's nipping the middle space of Younghyun's chest, hands palming either. Every fondle, every play, on each kiss and mouth of Jaehyung to his nipples, it wrecks his body.

"You've always been sensitive here—"

"_ Shut up," _ Younghyun nicks in between strangled moans. "As if you don't cry whenever I do your neck."

The memory is still fresh in Jaehyung's mind, and, to recall, Younghyun leans up, nuzzles into his collarbones. The marks from earlier are still prominent, but to be sure, Younghyun licks, enjoys the way Jaehyung reacts mewling, and _ bites. _ Immediately, the way Jaehyung plays his chest only intensified, with Younghyun whining at the sudden increase of tension. Later, at a small pause, Jaehyung lifts himself, smirking at a pouting Younghyun. 

The hum of the waterbed is low and steady, an easy bounce that grinds Younghyun into Jaehyung's erection. 

_ "—Ah—" _ Jaehyung cuts himself off, trails downwards to put his and Younghyun's hands together, wrapping around both of themselves. Another shiver ran through Younghyun's body, Jaehyung leaning into him and breathing heavy into his shoulder.

"—Jaehyung, _ ah _— please, not like this—"

"—how do you want it then, Kitten?" the movements stopped, Younghyun keening at the abrupt loss of friction, hips shaking to rub anywhere, _ somewhere _.

"—Jaehyung, not this—"

"Tell me what you want or I'm bouncing" Jaehyung tuts, knowing stare enjoying the view of Younghyun canting desperately against the side of his hip.

"_ Jaehyung— _ " Younghyun cries, _ "put your dick in me, fuck me or whatever, please." _He flushes deeper than the vermilion shade of his hair, briefly hears Jaehyung open the dresser for gel and condom. There's a few left, thankfully, and it'll be awhile before their club has to smuggle them again. Jaehyung has placed himself in one, covers his fingers and Younghyun's bottom in gel. 

"If you wish," Jaehyung snides, teasing around the rim, Younghyun grinding, frustrated, curses softly under his breath.

"_ Jiminy crickets _ , if you pull another knock-knock joke— _ ! _"

Younghyun's stopped mid sentence around Jaehyung's finger prepping him, turning into nothigng at the feel.

"_ Ah yes—there—! You're so good, Jaehyung. You're so good to me and beautiful—" _

Jaehyung's cheeks color faintly, oddly, always whenever Younghyun stops cursing all his teasing and starts praising him. "There's really not much here," he confesses, watches Younghyun arch his back when another finger is inserted, grasping for anchors onto the bedsheets and duvet, only to intertwine it softly with Jaehyung's free hand. His thighs are sitting pretty on either of Jaehyung's shoulders, the latter nipping them softly. Younghyun is busy inching closer, hinting at Jaehyung to put his lips where he really wants it to be.

With Jaehyung withdrawing his fingers, and a practiced, known nod from Younghyun— how many times have they found themselves like this?— Jaehyung enters, slowly, watching the other carefully for any sign of pain or surprise. 

"It's _ hot— _inside you, Kitten," Jaehyung breathes out when he sits. Younghyun motions for the other to move, but pleads, still trembling on top of the duvet's warmth.

"_ Please _—do it fast and hard— let this one be the last time you stop—"

Jaehyung nods back, placing a brief kiss on Younghyun's sweaty forehead, before actually almost pulling out, then _ ramming _, as rough as Younghyun asked for. Younghyun had arched again, words disappearing from his lips. Again and again, Jaehyung angles to find Younghyun's spot, still guarding for any discomfort on the other's side. 

Younghyun's chokes on his own surprise, shaking. "_ There—Jaehyung—!" _ And, as if by command, the bespectacled man is down on that spot again, sending Younghyun to a whole new high. 

"_ Kitten—! There?" _

There's barely a response, except for Younghyun lisping the words "yes!" and "amazing!". Somehow, Younghyun's eyes shut closed due to the pleasure, his hands grasping his and the bedsheets in the other, his golden skin flushed red down to his torso, hair tousled on silken pillows— it's a sight, if Jaehyung may say, he's thankful to be the only to see, even if only for this night.

"—_ Oh heavens, Jaehyung— _ " Younghyun breathes, slight puffs of air. "—did you just get _ bigg—!?" _

"—_ Kitten—!" _

Younghyun is distracted with the way Jaehyung pounds into him, repeatedly brushing and bruising that spot in him, eyeing how Jaehyung had gone redder ever since what he said. Even the tips of Jaehyung's ears are piping.

Jaehyung's hand wraps around Younghyun's dick, the orange haired letting free a gurgle of moans as Jaehyung gets him off and fucks him, almost senseless. But still, one of his hands are clasped in his, and now it scooped him into a half embrace, only to send Jaehyung deeper, the surprise evident on Younghyun's face. The embrace remains warm on his back, the kiss Jaehyung shares with him too sweet to compare he's roughly set into Younghyun, messily jerking him off.

"_ —I'm near—" _

_ "—let go, Kitten, for me—" _

There's only the break of the kiss, the sensation of Jaehyung shivering against Younghyun, and Younghyun against Jaehyung, to say that they're done. For a moment, wordlessly, Younghyun folds himself into Jaehyung's arms. The latter pulls out to throw the condom at the ceramic trash bin next to the dresser, runs a hand through the former's hair.

"Don't," Younghyun complains, swaps it off. "Didn't you just jerk me off?"

"Well what should I do, then?"

"Just like this," Younghyun whispers as they fall back to the bed, snuggles under the duvet. "Let's just be like this."

Younghyun's arms hand folded over Jaehyung's body, and Jaehyung tracing lines and circles onto Younghyun's back. Jaehyung briefly asked Younghyun if they could shower, even if just for a quick minute. Younghyun agrees, a bit disappointed to leave the warmth of the waterbed, but glad Jaehyung was with him in the tiny stall. They fall back however, dry but still naked_— _there's a lack for better clothing on Younghyun's part, while Jaehyung is cozy in his white undershirt_—_underneath the thick, layered duvet and blankets, ensconced in a cocoon, as if they never really left.

"Why," Younghyun begins to ask. "Have you never visited the others here?"

Jaehyung continues to draw the patterns, thinking of a possible response other than that tinkering in his mind.

"How, you're so good, _ too good _, to be just down here and fucking me in this sad gay strip club. You can have anyone, you know. You can have anything as you are."

To this, Jaehyung cups Younghyun's face, takes it to look at him instead of wording under the side of his jaw.

"If I could, as you say, then could I have you?"

_ Oh. _

There's really nothing more than that registering in Younghyun's mind, suddenly, all of the times, he notices he never needed to break whatever facade Jaehyung he thinks he puts up. All the times— Jaehyung visiting him with food, or stories, or catching up, paying even without sex, talks to Wonpil, the little chuckles, laughs, and blushes during these brief moments, Jaehyung looking at him with affection, but turning when he catches Younghyun catching him— how could he miss? How could he forget?

His silence, however, strikes Jaehyung as apprehension, and the man takes off his glasses and play with them. "I mean, I'm nothing but a mere accountant for a small company, and my room is fit only for one, if ever, I barely know how to cook and I don't have anyone _ ohfuckdamnsakesareyoucrying _ _ !? _"

Younghyun feels Jaehyung's thumb wipe the tears he didn't notice much, nuzzles into the palm, warmth for warmth.

"I really, really, don't understand," Younghyun admits. "Why?"

Outside, the strings of daylight bleed behind the window's dark patterned curtains.

Has it really been that long? Have they really been together for an entire night and forth a morning? Their embrace, their legs entangled together, Jaehyung looking at him as if he has the entire world in his grasps. It's too much. Younghyun prays this is not a fever dream.

"Listen, Kitten, all these days, all these times, when I want to tell someone about my day, you're the first person that comes to mind. That itself, I don't understand either, but you're a choice I'm glad I made."

Younghyun leans back into Jaehyung's touch, kisses the dip of his palms. 

"A day late, I know, but happy birthday, Jaehyung," Younghyun greets, smiling, watching hope dawn in the eyes of the other, a profound ache in his heart he could not silence. "Call me Younghyun from now on."

* * *

"Manager Kim, is it really alright to let Mr. Jae—?"

Wonpil cuts Yoon Dowoon, the junior bodyguard, clicking his tongue in time to the snip of his heels, skirt fluttering with how brisk he walks. At the other end of the hallway, senior bodyguard Park Sungjin is lingering, sighs as he watches Dowoon tail behind Wonpil like a lost puppy.

"Yoon, I said yes," Wonpil orders, albeit finding it humorous how the new recruit cannot seem to remain still of his worry. "Didn't Park say that as well?"

Sungjin shakes his head, lifts himself from where he leans into an entryway. "That guy," he begins. "Is a good guy. We wouldn't tarnish our surnames."

"As if! Sharing a surname doesn't snap to a free pass!" Dowoon protests, turning back again to ghost around Younghyun's room. Wonpil stops him, holds him by the arm.

"Relax. You didn't hear any bell, right?"

"R-right."

"And the bell is for the emergency call, right?"

"Right."

"Then, it's fine. Besides, Mr. Jaehyung bought a whole night and day. Give it a rest and focus on the others on the platform."

"Where does that guy even get that amount of money?" Sungjin voices as they walk away to check on the others, keeping an eye on a certain junior growing clumsier as he walks onto other areas.

"Well, he did say he had previous holiday pays saved. Oh! His boss gave him a bonus because it's his birthday?"

"His birthday!" Sungjin whistles, marvels. "And to spend it here. What a feat. Hope something good comes out of this, after their disgusting pining."

Wonpil looks back, Sungjin noting a small passing of melancholy on his face before it's gone. "Wish I had it bad like them," he shrugs, fluffing up his pink bunny-themed dress then beams up at Sungjin.

"Well! Looks like it's my stage now." He points offhand, to the far side of the club, where Dowoon had been trying to stop a customer from harassing one of their workers. "Go head and help your junior before the stage, there's still time."

As he and Wonpil separate, Sungjin recalls the faint wish Wonpil said, then thought back to Jaehyung and Younghyun. Sungjin thinks that Wonpil, much to his boss' constant denial, deserves somewhere better too.

**Author's Note:**

> all hail strip club owner kim wonpil!!!!!!!!!!!!! all hail clumsy junior bouncer/guard yoon dowoon with annoyed senior park sungjin!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> yes they get together but it's the 90s the nice bling bling era with all the anti-gay propaganda. had to be creative with condom and lube because there wasnt much supply back then. i mean the existence of a bar is already a stretch maam. the club is illegal duh, of course. its the 90s. what else. uh. its not as rough as expected idk how to verbalize moans i dont wanna write a whole paragraph full of "ah" and "ooh",,,,,,,,,, and it turned out a lil sappy///////////// as usual of me
> 
> comment or whateva for more questions or comments i dont accept hate  
TWT: @jaewhoreparkian


End file.
